No, mira, es que ahora mismo no me viene bien
by 3limas
Summary: Fukutomi la lía parda de nuevo. Un auténtico drama. Llora, Fuku, llora, llora. [Crack] [Unrequited Fuku/Ara] [También en AO3]


Disclaimer: No odio a Fukutomi. Sólo me gusta verlo sufrir.

Damage Control Shinkai 2k15.

* * *

><p>—Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.<p>

Durante los segundos que siguieron a aquella tópica frase nadie dijo nada, tal y como era esperado. El sacerdote tomó aire para continuar hablando, y sólo entonces una cabeza, de cabello negro bien peinado, sobresalió por encima de las demás. Un murmullo recorrió la sala. Arakita y Kinjou se giraron con sendas expresiones estupefactas en la cara.

—Juichi, siéntate —susurró entre el gentío la voz de Shinkai, quien, sentado a su lado, trató en vano de retenerlo tirándole de la manga del traje—.

Fukutomi le había comentado sus intenciones aquella misma mañana, mientras se embadurnaba de gel el pelo que hacía ya meses, o quizá años, había dejado de decolorar.

_—___¡Juichi, ¿estás de broma? Eso no es en absoluto una buena idea!__

_—___Es romántico —había insistido él—.__

_—___¡Es estúpido! ¡Y sólo conseguirás que Kinjou, o Tadokoro, o incluso el propio Yasutomo, te peguen una paliza! ¡¿Quién hace eso, aparte de las personas de las películas?!__

_—___Las personas románticas —había insistido Fukutomi nuevamente—.__

__¿Era ese su nuevo lema? Shinkai empezaba a echar de menos el "soy fuerte" que Fukutomi repetía años atrás.__

_—___¡¿Es que quieres hacer el ridículo?! —exclamó Shinkai—.__

Arakita observó a aquella persona acercarse por el pasillo con paso firme y semblante serio, y no reconoció la cara de Fukutomi, con cejas y todo, hasta que éste se paró frente a él y a Kinjou. De reojo, Arakita miró a su prometido, que estaba boquiabierto, como era natural en semejante situación.

—¿Qué demonios…? —juraría que lo oyó decir en voz baja—.

—Yasutomo —comenzó Fukutomi con su chorro voz grave, alta y lenta, y apenas un leve rastro de inseguridad en ella—. No puedo permitirte contraer matrimonio todavía. Necesito hablar contigo. Porque sigo enamorado de ti.

Fukutomi lo miraba fijamente, sin titubear, con los puños apretados. Nunca le había faltado valor, eso era cierto. Era una de las muchas cualidades que siempre había admirado en él.

Arakita guardó silencio durante unos instantes. No le hacía falta mirar a las caras de los asistentes para saber que probablemente su madre estaba roja de furia (ya no hablaría de otra cosa durante el próximo mes) y que la tía abuela de Shingo estaba a punto de desmayarse mientras su nieta, la prima favorita de Shingo, la sujetaba por los hombros. No le hacía falta mirar a Shingo para ver los engranajes en su cabeza discurriendo mil y una bromas con las que torturarlo después.

—Fukutomi —comenzó Arakita. Y, tras una larga pausa, añadió—: Siéntate.

Su semblante estaba serio. ¿Era lástima aquello que brillaba en sus ojos? Fukutomi parpadeó con confusión. Por algún motivo, después de tanto tiempo, todavía había esperado volver a escuchar el mote "Fuku-chan" de los labios de Arakita. ¿Era aquella la deferencia con la que siempre lo había tratado? ¿Era aquel "siéntate" el comienzo de todo lo que Arakita tenía que decir?

Arakita había terminado de hablar. Kinjou esbozó una sonrisa serena.

—Disculpa sus modales —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Arakita—, es que lo pillas en un mal momento: se está casando.

El ruido en la sala se acrecentó de inmediato y Fukutomi permaneció de pie durante unos segundos, congelado frente al altar, sin saber qué hacer, mirando a Arakita esperando a que añadiera algo más, pero Arakita sólo se frotaba los ojos con el pulgar y el índice, como si estuviese enfadado; y Kinjou hacía gestos con las manos, diciendo cosas como: "Disculpad este pequeño imprevisto" y "Kaya, ¿puedes traerle agua a la abuela?". De pronto alguien tomó a Fukutomi de la mano y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Shinkai, pálido como un muerto, lo sacó de allí a empujones.

No bien habían ambos llegado a la mitad del pasillo cuando una voz se alzó por encima de las demás. Fukutomi la reconoció como la del hermano mayor de Kinjou.

—Empieza a correr ahora por tu bien, hijo de puta, ¡porque te voy a partir las piernas!

* * *

><p>NA: Perdón. ¡Y gracias por leer!


End file.
